Did You Know?
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Few facts of my version of Tenipuri with my chara in it. Revolves around Rikkai as well as Seigaku and the others, well mostly Rikkai. Rikkai is a big dysfunctional but loving family, agree?
1. Chapter 1

**It's kind of interesting for me, I hope you find it too ^^**

**I do not own Tenipuri, but Kumiko is my OC**

_**

* * *

Did You Know**_

**1. That Sanada hits Kumiko on the head as her punishments.**

Sanada had once slapped Kumiko just like the rest of the team as punishments, but that action resulted in Kumiko coming with a swollen cheek at the next day. Tezuka had threatened Sanada to use another method of punishment for his sister, since he knew Sanada didn't realize how sensitive Kumiko could sometimes be. It's not that he mind, but sometimes Kumiko could fell into an unexpected condition. And ever since then, Sanada had used a blow on the head as Kumiko's form of punishment. Kumiko had once told Yanagi that her skin would be like that since it's the first time she's been slapped and she'll get used to it, but to avoid further unnecessary damage, it'll be best to avoid slapping her, Yanagi stated.

**2. Kumiko already had her first kiss**

That was an unexpected statement that Yanagi uttered out of nowhere. The said girl was nowhere in the clubroom, that's why he could say that so clearly. Everyone was curious and asked who did she kiss with and Akaya was anything but a bit flustered. When suddenly the said girl entered the clubroom, she was bombarded with questions. Kumiko was very confused since she couldn't tell anything from how they were talking all at once, but where Yanagi had explained it to her, she understood and asked Yanagi how in the world he would know about that.

"I have my ways." This made everyone even more curious and asked who did she kiss with. Kumiko looked confused as of why they would be curious as that and just answered this:

"Kaa-chan told me that it was when I was a toddler, with onii-chan." At that statement, the regular members fell down to the floor twitching while a certain captain chuckled seeing how disappointed everyone looked.

"It's not unusual, right? I stole my sister's first kiss." Yukimura said as he chuckled. Niou then teased Kirihara after Kumiko had excused herself, stating that he had seen Kirihara sighed in relieve rather than disappointed after they had heard the truth. Ever since then, Kirihara had been a little bit flustered every time he encountered Kumiko at school.

**3. Tezuka keeps a photo of a sleeping baby Kumiko in his wallet**

Kumiko found out about it and had protested, saying it's embarrassing and why would Tezuka ever wanted to put that in. Tezuka, of course, ignored her protests and kept on keeping the picture, even Fuji knows about it. People who had accidentally seen the picture in his wallet, almost fainted from shock, never seeing that side of Tezuka's. Fuji and the other 3rd years just chuckled whenever Kumiko tries to no avail to get the picture out from that wallet. The life of the Tezuka siblings are always unexpected.

**4. Tezuka and Kumiko had a sort of telepathic connection**

Tezuka felt something whenever something had happened to Kumiko and Kumiko could feel it when his brother is disturbed, but well, since they didn't realize it, they ignored the feeling. But Tezuka had always trusted his instinct and feelings more than his logic when it comes to Kumiko.

**5. Kumiko could actually turn very serious just like her brother**

Yanagi had discovered this and quickly put it into use, like when he asked Kumiko to explain the basic things of English Akaya for example. When Kumiko was asked to explain something, she'd turn serious, as if she had turned into Tezuka. And after that, Akaya swore he'd try his best to get his best scores so he wouldn't have to study with Kumiko ever again. It's traumatizing to see that side of Kumiko, he said. Yukimura and Yanagi took it as an amusement while Sanada thought of it as the best way Akaya would study harder. Kumiko would turn very solemn and explain things to Akaya very carefully and would glare harshly whenever Akaya whined about how hard it is and about how impossible it will be if he could learn all of this in the matter of hours, Kumiko never like people whining anyway.

**6. Kumiko is actually very grateful for Atobe's care, even if he showed it in an eccentric way**

Like how Atobe would check on her when Tezuka went to Germany for rehabilitation, how Atobe would accompany her with her brother on her graduation day, how Atobe would listen to her when she's too tired to think. Atobe is like her second brother, who would take care of her when she's sick, celebrates her birthday with her when her real brother is not there. Kumiko knew Tezuka asked Atobe to look after her, but she's still grateful that Atobe kept watching over her even if she had told him it's not necessary to. She felt safe, but that doesn't mean she will tolerate it when Atobe attracted attention whenever he came to see how she's doing with her team. More or less, Kumiko felt assured, since she still have someone else aside from her brother that would listen and watch over her. Kumiko couldn't be happier than that.

**7. Atobe had actually made Kumiko speechless and flustered and ecstatic at the same time**

It happened on her birthday, Kumiko was with her team in the school, practicing. She was happy since everyone congratulated her on her birthday, she got presents from her fellow regulars. She was on high that day, but then Atobe and his team came with their own presents to give. Atobe gave his the last, a giant teddy bear that Kumiko would sometimes take a peek at the store in town. She had always wanted that doll, but thought perhaps her parents would say no since it's too big. But when Atobe gave it to her _himself_, she was speechless and flustered as how he would know she wanted this doll.

"Do you think ore-sama wouldn't know what his little sister wants, Ahn?" Kumiko saw Atobe actually smiling like her older brother to her and she couldn't help but give Atobe a big hug and lots of thank yous. Kumiko would lie if she said she's not happy, she was ecstatic! Atobe's team enjoyed seeing how their captain's face went into shock and fondness as he replied to Kumiko's hug. Kumiko then showed her seniors how big and cute the doll is and kept holding onto it before Atobe offered Kumiko to take it back to her house for her. And until now, the doll stayed in her room as she took care of it, as a reminder that she could depend on someone else aside from her brother.

**8. Kumiko always prepared handmade chocolates for her team and friends**

For Valentine's Day, she had prepared special chocolates for her own team, her brother's, as well as Hyoutei and Fudoumine. It sounded like hard work, but she felt like she should make them, since they're for her friends and tennis playmates. She's always made her brother's chocolate and her family's the biggest. Unknown to her, sometimes her teammates would compete on who would get the biggest chocolate there is, and the winner is always the troika. But in terms of uniqueness, Kirihara wins. Niou and Marui always got the liberty of teasing the 2nd years ace for that. When she went to give the chocolates to the Hyoutei regulars, it's always hard to tell Atobe that if he wanted to give one in return, be it a simple one, not an expensive one. You can't really change someone who's been used to giving expensive stuff, especially if it's Atobe.

And on March 14th, she'd get lots in return. She's always felt it's a shame to eat Atobe's chocolate though, since it seemed so expensive, as expected from Atobe.

**9. Kumiko loved nothing more than spending time relaxing outdoor with her brother**

When Tezuka had the time, both him and Kumiko would spend the time together at the park or at the library. 'Tezuka went on a date' most likely will get their school's newspaper on jeopardy, and who else would say it like that? Of course it will be Fuji from Seigaku and Niou from Rikkaidai. In the end, Niou will get punished by Yukimura himself; for trying to disturb Kumiko's privacy life with her older brother as siblings would. While Fuji, will get Yuuta angry with him since Kumiko called him, saying how Fuji suddenly showed up and scaring her when she was with Tezuka.

Tezuka and Kumiko would usually do nothing in the park, usually they'd watch people go back and forth in front of them. They'd talk about tennis and their teams and then Kumiko and Tezuka would go to a café. They'd probably bump into some acquaintance along the way. In the library, both Tezukas will be looking for books to read and sat side by side, reading together in peace. Sometimes they'd be watched by other readers though, interested in how handsome his brother is and how innocent his sister seemed to be, much to everyone's amusement.

**10. Tezuka could never trust anyone if it's about Kumiko**

It's a fact, Tezuka will never trust anyone he's not familiar with when it's about Kumiko. He's usually only trust his fellow 3rd years, like Yukimura, Atobe and Ooishi. Tezuka won't ever ask Fuji afraid of what the tensai would do (for instance his spicy food) to his sister. Tezuka could never leave Kumiko's side when she's sick only if it's an emergency. Ooishi and Yagyuu might be the best choices of people to take care of Kumiko, since Ooishi has his motherly side and Yagyuu is a calm person who Kumiko seemed to like to talk with when she's in trouble.

**11. Her parents took lots of pictures of her and Tezuka when both of them were very young**

Especially when both of them are sleeping or playing together. The Tezuka had few albums consisting of Tezuka and Kumiko in their younger days. Tezuka could be seen holding baby Kumiko, holding Kumiko's small hand with a smile gracing his face. Fuji said his favorite is of small Tezuka giving a lift to a toddler Kumiko, Tezuka had a small smile on his face while Kumiko stared towards the camera with her big eyes.

For both the Tezuka siblings, it might as well as a book full of embarrassing moments they had in their life. Yukimura looked through the albums once and was interested at two pictures, one is of Kumiko giving a big smooch on Tezuka's cheek and the other one is when Tezuka is kissing Kumiko's forehead. He said that the pictures say a lot on their sibling relationship.

**12. Before she was born, Kumiko was thought that she couldn't make it to the world**

Her mother was told to have a miscarriage, but in the end, Kumiko survived and was welcomed warmly into the world. Kumiko thought she was born just like others, but she didn't know what happened before. Tezuka knew, since he saw how worried his father was when his mother was in labour. But after hearing a baby crying, Tezuka never felt so blissful in his entire life. I guess the thought of not having Kumiko in the Tezuka household made Tezuka become extremely protective to his sister. Ayana, their mother, had always said that Tezuka could never leave baby Kumiko when she's crying.

**13. Kumiko's favorite Fuji siblings is Yuuta**

Because Yumiko treats her like a little girl as well as Syuusuke while Yuuta never minds when she wanted to get dirty or will always have time to play tennis with her. Also because the middle Fuji is too scary for her and he would always ask Kumiko to take picture with him when she doesn't want to. It's also because Yuuta understand how does it felt like to have a genius of a tennis player as their sibling.

And it's also because Yuuta would take her anywhere in town.

**14. Kumiko accompanies her grandfather when he's drinking tea together with her brother**

It's the best form of relaxing to her. Either they converse or not, feeling the presence of one another is a great form of relaxing.

**15. Kumiko had met Sanada's grandfather and could never meet him face-to-face again**

Because Sanada's grandfather is hot-blodded like Sanada and he hears that she is a Tezuka, you would never want to know.

**16. Kumiko could feel insecure on some days**

Especially when she watches her teammates play in a tournament and couldn't play. Or when she's watching her brother wither in pain and couldn't do a thing to help.

**17. Kumiko's glare could put even Yukimura's to shame**

It's when someone touches her private stuff or somehow initiated a forbidden conversation. Yukimura, Sanada and Renji actually felt proud to actually have someone on their team who could put the team into order.

**18. Fuji had made Kumiko as his unofficial model for his photos**

Fuji likes to take spontaneous photos of Kumiko, especially when Kumiko is laughing and running around with Yuuta. It captures the moment. Kumiko is a bottle of emotions and Fuji is always there to capture the moment, whether it be love and care with Tezuka, mischievousness or happiness with her team.

**19. Inui swore he would never ask Kumiko to taste his creations**

Because he'd get threats from her team and laps from Tezuka as well as glares from his teammates for doing such a thing to a girl.

**20. Kumiko might as well be Kawamura's best customer**

Since she's always go to Kawamura Sushi whenever she wanted to eat sushi, and that's pretty often.

**21. Kirihara gave Kumiko a couple tennis balls for her present since he couldn't think of anything else**

Kirihara thought it was a disastrous present and might as well be thrown away soon enough. But Kumiko actually liked seeing, saying that she had never seen a couple tennis balls before and gave one to Kirihara, to his surprise.

"Since you gave it, you get to have one of it, right?"

And that, is the history of the tennis ball that Kirihara always kept in his room, taken care of and clean.

**22. Kumiko had walked in to what Niou said 'bucchou and fukubucchou intimate moments**

Everyone was worried when Kumiko walked out from what they say at that moment is the 'Clubroom of Doom'. But Kumiko said she didn't see anything weird, she only saw bucchou hugging fukubucchou while fukubucchou got a small smile on his face, she actually felt bad for walking in.

Perhaps it's her habit of knocking whenever going into the clubroom, her teammates thought.

(They might not know, but Yukimura and Sanada had actually told Kumiko about them, and since Kumiko is used to see how Atobe tried to flirt with her brother, she didn't mind)

**23. Kirihara loved taking Kumiko for a walk in town**

Because he and Kumiko could laugh and talk about their seniors and other players secretly without anyone knowing. It still made him a bit uncomfortable since sometimes he could spot Jackal's baldhead and Niou's silver hair whenever they walk.

**24. Kirihara doesn't turn red-eyed when he's playing with or against Kumiko**

Because Kumiko would get angry at him and that could force the devil down. And when he's playing with Kumiko in doubles, Kumiko knew him and he knew her, so it's assuring.

**25. Kumiko and Kirihara were nominated as the number one cutest pair of people in Rikkai**

Because whenever people saw both of them together, it's always about smiles and laughs. Their whole team agreed though, much to their chagrin. They were too embarrassed after they had seen the school's newspaper being shared through the whole school, both Kirihara and Kumiko were silent through the whole team practice. And they felt they kind of lost their privacy at school since the school's reporter are on their heels every time.

**26. Tezuka, Tachibana and Chitose could converse in what people would say 'Sibling language'**

That's what Jirou said. Since Tachibana, Tezuka and Chitose got younger sisters that is interested in tennis and could be too energetic to their own safety. The three of them could sometimes be seen together if there's a National tournament, talking about their own younger sister. They could sometimes sigh and tell what they felt should change, and sometimes they would say how nice it is, how their daily life are. People would sometimes be amused to see all three of them seemed to be laughing at a story or discuss seriously about what could be categorized future problems for the siblings. And in the end, the younger siblings would come and find them, sometimes joining them in their talks or would just pull their older siblings home.

**27. Kumiko had almost never went out of Tokyo**

So when the Rikkai team went to Osaka, she was the most excited one, even more than Kirihara.

**28. All older siblings could relate to one another**

Of course they could, it's like how Yukimura would pat Tezuka's back whenever Tezuka sighs after seeing his sister acting childish or when Yagyuu would talk about how his younger sister and Yukimura's seemed to get along really well. As well as how Tachibana, Kippei, Yagyuu, Tezuka, Yukimura, Yagyuu would talk about how to keep their sisters away from the future threats of boys. All the older siblings in the tenipuri family could always confine in each other.

**29. Kumiko had almost broken her wrists once, after trying too hard to hold** **against Sanada's FuuRinKaZan**

Kumiko never told Tezuka about it, and Tezuka had never knew. After that incident, for weeks, Kumiko didn't wear her power wrists, she only wear common black tight wristbands to support her wrists. Yukimura had told her to be more careful and to realize her own limits because if she doesn't, it'll be the end of her tennis life. Kumiko couldn't write properly for days but still didn't tell Tezuka anything.

Tezuka had only found out after he had graduated, you couldn't imagine how angry he was to know that his sister hid something this important from him. And in the end, Kumiko had to go check on the doctor and wear supports on her wrists through her time as a vice-captain.

**30. Kumiko and Echizen are pretty much alike**

Only Echizen acts more arrogantly than Kumiko does. Both Kumiko and Echizen are actually still a child at heart and the Seigaku couldn't help but wonder how they could pass of as twins when they saw both of them looking towards something curiously as well as when the first years students played against Echizen's cat, Karupin.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Prince of tennis, it belongs to Konomi-sensei**

**Thinking this was pretty hard...**

_**

* * *

Did You Know -2-**_

**31. Kumiko have fair amount of friends unrelated to tennis**

Like her classmates and fellow first years, other than that, her friends are people she knew through tennis. Tezuka felt that Kumiko needed to learn to open up other people, but when he said that, Kumiko would pointedly look at him and said 'Aren't you the same, onii-chan?' and that would result in Tezuka sighing and thinking if he should be more open to others.

**32. Kumiko and Akaya are, and will always be, the spoiled babies of the team**

Because they act like one and they're the youngest. No matter how they protest about how they're growing up, all their seniors are more than happy to spoil them, even Sanada. That's why Kumiko and Akaya will confine in each other if their seniors have gone too far and plans of a payback, though it always fails thanks to the work of one particular trickster.

**33. Kumiko will suddenly turn quiet and cry when the topic of graduation** **popped up**

Because she's afraid of being left alone. A year later, she will be left with Akaya, and the next, she will be all alone in the tennis club. But everyone had always told her she could always come to the high school department since it's not that far from the middle school department, and they are always willing to give her a visit to make sure everything okay. And Yukimura, Sanada and Renji told her that because they are graduating, doesn't mean that they'll be leaving her alone to defend everything. They'll always be a big dysfunctional family, and Kumiko likes how it sounds. Because Kumiko will never learn to cope if everyone left her alone, and the rest doesn't plan to do so.

**34. Kumiko is just a little girl with cases of insecurity (already mentioned this)** **and also a crybaby**

Because graduation is near, her depression is getting worse until one day, when Kumiko is usually surrounded by bright atmosphere suddenly turns so dark. Since young, Kumiko had always being accompanied by her brother and her brother's friends, and she never liked being alone for a minute, because she felt as if something cold is sipping into her body and she never liked uncomfortable silences. And she cries easily, especially if someone is hurt or someone is arguing. Everything seemed to stop whenever Kumiko cries, and when she does, it made her look like a 5 year old.

**35. When Tezuka went to Germany, Kumiko e-mailed him time-to-time, usually** **everyday (and tried to write a letter in German, albeit some mistakes in the** **grammar).**

His personal trainer thinks it's very amusing to see Tezuka smiling over an e-mail or a letter and concluded that he must be a very doting brother, especially when she caught him calling to his younger sister, reminding of small things like food and medicines. Tezuka had once showed her a letter her younger sister wrote to him in German and albeit small mistakes in grammar, she knew Kumiko most be very worried and care so much about Tezuka. And Tezuka didn't deny that he's very proud of his younger sister. His trainer had once worried for Kumiko's wellbeing since she had always hug around boys and play tennis with boy bigger than her but Tezuka had always told her that Kumiko knew how to take care of herself and he knew her teammates will take care of her.

**36. Kumiko actually doesn't like being pampered so often**

Especially when she's trying to do things on her own. When her team saw her struggling to do something, they often came to her and help her despite Kumiko's protests. It's not like she can't do anything correctly, right? In Tezuka's case, he's just too afraid that one day, the Kumiko he knew that would usually come to him for her on anything wouldn't come to him anymore, and he couldn't live with that. Little Kumiko would follow him like a puppy, asking him to tell her about this and that, and now that Kumiko had tried to discover everything on her own, he felt a bit lonely, not that he wanted to admit it to the world.

**37. Kumiko wanted to get yelled at by anyone, telling her she's being naughty, for once**

Because every time she failed at something, her family only encourages her to do something better not scold her. And she got what she wanted in her club. When Sanada scolded her for being late for practice and punishes her to run laps, she couldn't help but smile widely while running, making her teammates confused. When Yukimura knew what Kumiko wanted, he laughed, telling Kumiko she's being silly. And that's why Kumiko loves her fukubucchou, because he'll always be strict with her at everything she does and punishes if she done anything wrong. Kirihara asked her if she wanted to die, asking punishments from Sanada, but Kumiko was more than happy to be punished by Sanada, because that means she could do better. She's tired of praises, telling her she's smart and all that, she just wanted to feel like a normal person with flaws, and Sanada is not afraid to say it directly to her. And it's all because Sanada is a very straightforward person. Kumiko told herself she'll give Sanada something on his graduation for giving her what she wanted.

**38. Kumiko met Akaya's older sister once, when she and the younger Kirihara are on a shopping duty for the tennis club**

She admired the older sibling because Kirihara's sister is very tough, brave and strong, Akaya never understand her on that. But Akaya hates her sister even more when she teased him about how cute Kumiko is and about his fondness to her. Akaya quickly dragged her away from his sister after that and continued their shopping duty.

**39. Kumiko loves Jackal's bento that the older always brought to school, and likes to taste the Brazilian food she never had before**

She had never tasted Brazilian food and Jackal is more than happy to let her taste his homemade food from his homeland. Kumiko had tried to persuade her family to try the restaurant Jackal's father had opened but it seemed that she had to wait for another time. For now, she's content with tasting Jackal's bento.

**40. Kumiko once dreamt of Tezuka as the King of Tennis, but now, she just dreamt of her brother's arm perfectly healed and happy**

She never wanted to see that painful expression on her brother's face ever again and always looked out for her brother and not afraid to be angry at him for doing something foolish that would result in injury to his shoulder.

**41. Kumiko had wrote an essay about how she came to know tennis, and about her teammates in a school essay competition and was rewarded with a special award from the principal**

When her teammates and gotten a hold of the paper and read it, they couldn't help but to give Kumiko a big hug or a noggie or perhaps tried to make a mess of her hair. Kumiko is either embarrassed or happy at that time, but she couldn't live without her teammates.

**42. First time Kumiko met Akaya, was when she had her placement test**

She was relaxing down under a tree after the placement test and saw a tennis ball rolling towards her. She was wondering about the tennis ball before Akaya came and asked her if she's a student enrolling in Rikkaidai. After she had told him she wanted to look at the tennis club, he dragged her towards a better place to watch but was found out by Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi who had known Kumiko from a year before when she had gotten herself lost at Rikkai. In the end, she had to play against Yukimura resulted in her legs giving out on her since she's too tired.

**43. Kumiko has ZERO sense of direction since she was small**

But according to Tezuka, she had a sixth sense about tennis. She had always gotten lost at a place where there would be a good tennis club and years later, those clubs she had gotten lost in, will face her brother in tournaments. And it made her knew more people playing tennis.

**44. Yukimura had seen Kumiko like a splitting image of his younger sister, energetic, all smiles, yet so shy at some time**

That's why he felt a need to bully or spoil Kumiko whenever they're in club practices. Yanagi and Sanada knew about Yukimura's younger sister and agreed on his opinion about their similarity, but couldn't help but shake their head whenever they saw Yukimura messing around with Kumiko's hair.

**45. Kumiko is terrified of Sanada's grandfather (already mentioned this before), but actually, Sanada's grandfather is actually fond of her**

Kumiko is terrified because Sanada's grandfather would always stare at her, and is afraid since he seemed to have a grudge like how Sanada would change whenever her brother is mentioned and she never like disputes. Sanada's grandfather had actually heard about Kumiko from her grandfather, telling his old friend that he has a granddaughter that is very fond of tennis and is very adorable. Sanada's grandfather hadn't meant to scare Kumiko when he knew she is a Tezuka, he's just surprised since he didn't knew Kumiko is in the same tennis club as his grandson and is curious of how would a small girl like Kumiko (well, she is small if you put her next to Sanada) could be playing aside male tennis players, especially if the tennis players are as tall as his grandson. Perhaps when his old friend came for a shougi match, he'll ask him to bring his granddaughter along so he could know her better.

**46. Kumiko's immune is weak on the start of a season, and is at its worst at the start of autumn and the start of winter**

It has always been like this since she was a baby, perhaps it's because when her mother gave birth to her, the doctor had told her that something was wrong and it seemed to have infected Kumiko's immune system. And she couldn't stand cold weather, if the season changed to Autumn or Winter, Kumiko will be clad in layers of clothing to keep her warm because in Autumn and Winter, Kumiko will be at least be sick for numeral times. When the Rikkai tennis club knew about this, they put themselves in to make sure Kumiko is not too cold when they're having outdoor practice. And Atobe had volunteered herself to buy her medicine if she had fallen too ill.

**47. Whenever Kumiko saw Akaya grinning widely towards her, she always thought how hard it is for Akaya to face such abusive parents, and worries for him and his older sister**

Akaya had stumbled in her house once, full of bruises and Kumiko is scared that Akaya one day will try to do something rash. But Yukimura had told her that he and the team will make sure Akaya is alright, all Kumiko could do is nod and ask her mother is who more than happy to let Akaya stay for a while until his wounds are healed. Kumiko had asked her mother once why would a parent do this to their own children and Ayana didn't know how to answer her daughter, she can only convince Kumiko that there must be an ulterior motive or is that there are problems they're having and it's making them stressed. Akaya had told her that his sister is on a field trip with her school and was glad she's not there to see him like this, or to experience the same. Usually his sister will go all the way to yell at their parents and the Tezukas are very worried for the Kirihara siblings well being. Tezuka had even given permission that Akaya could come here anytime he wanted if things get worse and Akaya is grateful for that. He'd tell his sister about it and he told them if it'll be a nuisance to do so, but Kumiko and Tezuka's parents and grandfather had told him that this is not the time to think about nuisance or not, his and his sister's safety comes first.

Kumiko had talked about this unknowingly to Akaya with their teammates and Yagyuu had told him the necessary things and medicine she should prepare if this ever happens again since his father is a doctor. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi had told her to call them the next time Akaya had dropped by to her house. And Marui, Jackal and Niou are more than willing to keep Akaya company in her house. Kumiko had asked them the same question she asked to her mother, and they also couldn't find the necessary answer, not even Yanagi. But her team had told her than even if things turned worse, Akaya will still have them to go to since they're family and they'll never left someone behind and Kumiko is satisfied with that answer, although she still worries for Akaya's wellbeing.

**48. Kumiko had a nightmare once that everyone she knew had left her all alone and woke up crying and breathless**

Tezuka had to coax her that it's only nightmare and it'll never happen and he'll make sure anyone who dare to left her all alone will die a painful death, courtesy of Fuji the sadist. And even if they left her alone, he will never left her alone because both of them are stuck with each other, whether they like it or not, they are siblings and nothing could break them apart. Tezuka can never stand it if Kumiko cried because of her nightmares and insecurities, he will make sure that one day, all of Kumiko's insecurities will disappear and Kumiko will be fine.

**49. Tezuka thought, that it's good for Kumiko that she has some girlfriends. But he decides that it's better for Kumiko to avoid shopping after seeing how scared Kumiko is when An asked her to go shopping with her**

He knew his sister never liked skirts and dresses anyway, unless it's for a formal occasion she won't argue. But for everyday clothes, Ayana had made the decision for Kumiko to at least wear tights if she wears skirts, like when she went to school, under her uniform she will be wearing black tights. Tezuka also had decided that since his younger sister is a bundle or energy and likes running, it'll be futile to wear skirts everywhere.

**50. Kumiko can whine like a baby, but it's only when Tezuka told her to stay in bed when she's sick**

Because Kumiko never liked having nothing to do and she never liked bed-rest. And she had always argued with Tezuka if that ever happens.

**51. Kumiko likes playing hide and seek, Renji noted. So that's why she's always hiding when she's upset about things**

Kumiko never wanted anyone to see her when she's upset, so she always hides herself when she's annoyed or upset, but Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi knew her hiding place now it's almost impossible to hide from the Troika of Rikkai.

**52. With Tezuka, Kumiko felt like she can take on the world, since she knew her brother is always supporting her**

As long as she has her brother's support, Kumiko knew she'll be just fine because her brother is her pillar and will always be until she grew up.

**53. One time Tezuka had deliberately yelled at Kumiko, is when his younger sister was too drowned in depression to actually think that she has people around her who are worried for her safety**

Tezuka had yelled at her very loudly that made Kumiko winced and cried after he had done yelling at her. Tezuka then punished her by telling her to sit in the tearoom by herself until bedtime and is only allowed to go out for toilet, lunch and dinner. Not even Yukimura's call can save her from Tezuka's punishments. The adults find it amusing, since it's not that often Tezuka would openly punishes his younger sister like that.

**54. When Kumiko got really sick when she was still a baby, Tezuka couldn't leave her alone, too afraid he'll be losing his only baby sister too soon**

Tezuka would stand by her cribs and soothe baby Kumiko when she's crying. Tezuka would always stay beside her and his parents couldn't tell Tezuka to leave Kumiko alone since they knew Tezuka would never budge from his place. Tezuka will always play with Kumiko's hand and made her giggle, and it always soothe Tezuka that Kumiko is still there with him.

**55. Her body had gotten stronger because she plays tennis and exercise regularly**

If not, perhaps she'll end up like Yukimura when he's on the hospital bed. Tezuka had thought about the possibility and was afraid of it.

**56. Atobe is the heir to a multi-millionaire company, but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be if he has a sibling **

Who would argue with him at times, who would support him and company him when his parents are not around. And when he saw Kumiko got herself lost in Hyoutei, and annoyed at how Kumiko seemed to unaffected by his charms, he had told her to play tennis with her if not she will never go home. That time, Atobe wondered if he had a sibling, it would be like this. And when he knew Kumiko is Tezuka's younger sister, he is more than happy to annoy the heck out of Kumiko by challenging her brother into a match. In the end, it was Atobe that has fallen for Kumiko's antiques and treated her like his own sibling and pampered her with stuff. But now he might need to be on her good list if he wanted to get closer to Tezuka, but he didn't know what would make Kumiko happy with his present. Well, Atobe didn't know, but Kumiko will be happy if he just be honest with her that he likes her brother and be decent for once (like, at least give her a normal present… not a VERY expensive present).

**57. Fuji is thinking of a plan that will make Kumiko agree to be his photo model**

He has to step over Tezuka's body to do that. But he knew that if he brought Yuuta, Kumiko would be more willing to cooperate.

**58. Yuuta will be the first one for Kumiko to call if she felt too pressured**

Because Yuuta knows how she feels, but Tezuka is getting jealous because he saw Kumiko started to call more often to the youngest Fuji. But he didn't know what they were talking about.

**59. Kumiko always wonders what she could do to thank her brother and all her teammates for the things they had given her**

They had told her she wouldn't need to give them anything and they're content if she's just being herself around them. Despite that, Kumiko still feels that she needed to give something memorable for them since they had taught her everything she knew.

**60. When Kumiko saw Yukimura collapse, and when she was told Yukimura had a sickness with little chance of full recovery, she was too shocked to say anything and wouldn't stop crying despite everyone's effort**

Tezuka can only embrace her and let her pour out everything she's been holding, her fear of losing someone close, her fear of seeing Yukimura collapsed on the ground and her fear of losing Yukimura, the captain of Rikkai whom she respected so much and whom had taught her tennis in Rikkai. And when Yukimura woke up, Kumiko couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Akaya said that if they tried to weight Kumiko's tears, it'd be at least 3 buckets full of tears.

Kumiko handle it much better when Yukimura is undergoing is operation, and when she was told it's a successful surgery, she's crying all over again which made all her teammates shake their heads while trying to hide their smile. Kumiko will always be a crybaby.

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PoT, it belongs to the great and silly Konomi-sensei**

**I wanna buy Pairpuri book... I only have the 1st one...**

_**

* * *

Did You Know -3-**_

**61. When Kumiko is with her team, she felt it is necessary to be a little strict**

Because if not, Niou-senpai will always laying around doing nothing even if Sanada kept on yelling for him to run laps. Yagyuu told her they couldn't do anything since it's how Niou is, but Kumiko decided, that if Yukimura is here, Niou will be more active and he couldn't just take that chance because Yukimura not there, it's not acceptable.

So one day, Kumiko decided to approach the sleeping Niou and yelled at him. All her teammates were startled to hear Kumiko suddenly yelling. But when they saw Niou scrambled back on his feet and ran the assigned laps, Sanada and Yanagi couldn't be more proud at Kumiko, and they're sure that Yukimura will love to hear about this.

For Niou, it was like seeing Yukimura, he said to his teammates. But suddenly, there's something emitting a dark aura behind him and he saw Kumiko smiled and then she said _'It's not nice to miss practice just because Seiichi bucchou is not here, right? And Genichirou fukubucchou has been telling you to run laps, Niou-senpai'_. The rest of Rikkai, even Yagyuu, swore they never see Niou looked so terrified in their life when he saw their youngest member and quickly ran once again. More to say, after seeing Niou run his laps, Kumiko turned back to normal, smiling innocently and rallying together with Kirihara.

'_Niou-senpai always ran away when he saw me, did I do something wrong?'_ All his teammates would shake their heads, saying she didn't do anything wrong, which is partly correct. Kumiko just wanted to keep Niou in line and they couldn't blame her for acting like that, but maybe now they'll be more careful if they're slacking off before Kumiko did the same thing to them.

**62. Kumiko had always been on top of her class, but something felt amiss to her**

Marui would look at her as if she's crazy and Niou will tease her about being a perfectionist. Yagyuu will tell her to just do her best and Jackal reminded her not to study too hard unless she wanted herself to get ill. Sanada told her to cool her head and Kirihara would get depressed since Kumiko's English is much better than his (… people will usually got their English better than Kirihara even if their other academics are the worst), and Yanagi will tell her to relax and not be too pressured.

But when she got home and told this to her parents, that she's been feeling something missing lately and her parents quickly understood what their daughter meant. One Sunday morning, Kumiko was woken harshly by Tezuka (by harshly, meant that Tezuka poured cold tab water on her), and Kumiko quickly chased her brother around the house like usual. That day, Kumiko and Tezuka spend the whole day together, walking around town or just sitting around in the park. Kumiko was curious, why did her brother stay home, despite that he has his own team to take care of. Tezuka then patted her head and told her they haven't been talking to one another for a while and he knew it must have been getting to her. Their parents had told this to Tezuka and he decided they'd be spending time with each other the whole day.

The next day, her teammates noticed that Kumiko is times brighter than before and asked what happened. When she told them she had spend the whole day with her brother the day before few of them slapped their foreheads, saying how could they have overlooked it, Kumiko asked Yanagi what he meant and told her

'_It seemed that you're just lonely since Tezuka's been busy with Seigaku, that's all. You just wanted to spend some time with him'_ Kumiko smiled sheepishly when he said that and everyone just shook their heads.

**63. Tezuka is nothing more than an ordinary boy with extraordinary case of Sister Complex when it comes to Kumiko**

It was when Kumiko was on a trip with her team, since she's the only girl, Tezuka packed her bag with so many things, even the unnecessary one and he even almost wanted Kumiko to bring one of their grandfather's kendo stick in case of emergency. Ayana of course disapproved of his actions and take it on herself to prepare her daughter's bag.

Fuji had tried to stifle his laugh on the day of Kumiko's departure since he decided to accompany Tezuka to see Kumiko off. Tezuka kept on telling Kumiko this and that and saw how Kumiko kept puffing her cheeks, certainly not delighted to hear her brother telling her all the things she could and could not do while she went with her team. Fuji then helped Kumiko by pulling Tezuka back and let Kumiko went onto the vehicle full of Kumiko's amused teammates, of course they will be, since they had just see who Tezuka actually is without his tennis, an ordinary boy with extraordinary case Sister Complex.

Kumiko was annoyed, but waved nonetheless to Fuji and Tezuka. And Fuji could clearly feel the loneliness vibe Tezuka is going to have in tennis practice.

**64. Yukimura felt guilty after leaving his teammates for so long, especially when he knew that Kumiko cried so many tears for him**

And had decided he will not let his illness defeat him and continues to do his best at rehabilitation to pay his teammates back for their care. And perhaps treat Kumiko for ice cream.

**65. To keep Akaya's mind away from his abusive parents, the team usually decided to have a 'bonding' session, usually it'll be in the form of outside training or slumber parties**

They already had one at Sanada's place (they have to go over Tezuka if they wanted to have one at Kumiko house), in which they have to wake up at 5AM to do something that Sanada said to 'clear your mind'. Kumiko doesn't have much problem with waking up early morning since she occasionally do that do sit down and saw the sunrise together with her grandfather, but last night she didn't really get enough sleep after Niou had decided to be so noisy. All of them had stayed in a big room Sanada usually uses for Kendo practice and Kumiko decided to sleep like a log since Sanada's house felt like her own. But after Sanada's grandfather had taken the liberty of waking them up, Kumiko quickly jumped up and took a bath to join the rest of the still sleepy members. More to say, Sanada was impressed by Kumiko's knowledge of calligraphy and kendo. And Sanada's grandfather just said _'As expected from Tezuka's granddaughter, he taught you well'_. Well, maybe Kumiko might not be as scared as she was the first time she met the elderly man, but she still doesn't like it at how he would sharply stare at her or when he told her to play shougi with him, she's not good!

Sanada seemed amused though, but lets Kumiko took out her stress by playing with his kendo stick. Yanagi noted that Kumiko is extremely fast at swinging the stick but she seemed to be rather stressed and Sanada knew his grandfather is to blame for it.

**66. Kumiko had seen Akaya's older sister once alone in the playground, and decided to keep her company**

Kumiko was on her way home at that time and decided to walk through the playground. She saw someone sitting alone on the swing and noticed it was Akaya's older sister. Kumiko decided to stay for a while and approached the hunch figure on the swing.

"You're Kirihara-kun's onee-chan, right?" The said person quickly turned her head towards her and gave her a small smile.

"You're Kumiko-chan, right?" Kumiko nodded and sat at the next empty swing and started swinging herself. Both of them didn't really talk to each other, but Kumiko knew that sometimes there's no need to talk, her brother told her, just keeping that someone company is alright since they might not want to talk about heir problems.

"Thank you, for helping Akaya before…" she said and Kumiko instantly knew about the incident where Akaya suddenly arrived at her house and collapsed.

"It's okay, otou-chan, okaa-chan, ojii-chan and onii-chan don't mind. Kirihara-kun needed help. And onee-chan can come by too, okaa-chan said she doesn't mind having both of you staying over if something goes wrong…"

"I was away at that time, and I knew it from my friend, saying that they saw Akaya walking out from the house with bruises. They tried to help, but since Aka-chan didn't know them, he ignored them and went to your house. I was supposed to protect him, and now he wanted to protect me instead…"

"It's okay onee-chan, okaa-chan always said that even if evil looks like they're gonna win, the good will always win." The older Kirihara smiled at Kumiko's childish answer and stood up from the swing.

"Thanks for keeping me company, now I knew why Aka-chan likes you so much. Take care of that wayward brother of mine, will you Kumiko-chan?"

"And onee-chan be careful too." The older Kirihara nodded and walked away. Kumiko kept sitting on the swing, watching the older Kirihara's back disappearing and thought if the world is always unfair, but decided to shake the thought away and walk home.

**67. When Akaya, Sanada and Yanagi had been chosen as representative of the school for the Senbatsu Camp, Kumiko had promised them she'll be helping to maintain the club since Yukimura is still not fit enough to come to the club**

Yanagi and Sanada thought it is interesting when Jackal reported that everything's alright, and how Kumiko kept her fellow first-years on their feet and even the regulars couldn't afford to slack off. Kumiko was respected among the first years for her capability of entering the regulars, but weren't really welcomed among the second and third years. But Kumiko didn't hesitate to point out every mistakes they made and definitely doesn't tolerate if the second or third years started doing whatever they want to the first years just because Sanada and Yanagi are not there.

The second and third years didn't know what they're getting into, Jackal said. He had told them that Kumiko had acted the same like when she was with Niou and now all of the tennis club members knew not to mess with the only female member of the club. It's definitely like seeing Yukimura all over again, Marui laughed. Kumiko had pointed out every wrong moves or stances and corrected them all and wouldn't hesitate to give them laps with a yell. Kumiko is definitely a girl with the force to be reckoned with.

**68. At the time where Sanada, Yanagi and Akaya were at the Senbatsu Camp, Kumiko regularly gave report to Yanagi who kept note on all the updates about the team **

Yanagi was impressed at the details Kumiko had elaborated while Sanada told her what would she do in case of anything and had told the rest of the regulars to keep everyone on their feet of all time. Yagyuu had said not to worry, since they have Kumiko here with all the details they should be giving it'll be very organized.

**69. At the camp, Akaya had actually missed Kumiko and her nags**

Kumiko would usually remind Akaya to behave, to not say bad things to other and not to provoke others. Yanagi had told him that Kumiko won't always be there to remind him of everything he had to do since she has something to do on her own as well. But at least she's nicer than Sanada, without the slaps. But Kumiko's words can be harsh since she always said what she wanted to say if it's gone too far.

**70. Kumiko was more than scared to find a man following her until she had to run like she has seen a ghost**

Kumiko had once told Yanagi who was still in the camp about the strange person that seemed to always follow her when she walk home and the older had told her to keep her eyes open and to be more careful. Yanagi had told Sanada but decided to keep it from Akaya because they don't want Akaya to do something rash if he founds out that someone had been following Kumiko after practices. Both of them had decided to talk about this matter when they had returned from the camp.

**71. Kumiko struggles to keep up with her studies, and that receives a snort** **coming from Niou and Marui while Yagyuu and Jackal shook their head**

You're trying to hard, you've already done well, is what likely for Jackal and Yagyuu to say to her while Marui would grumble about her straight A's. Niou would just say that there's something wrong with the Tezuka sibling, since they don't seem to be satisfied by what they got even if they're topping the classes.

**72. More to say, Kumiko is very happy when she knew Akaya was chosen as the Singles 1 and busied herself to give him a treat as a present**

Akaya was more than delighted to see Kumiko's homemade cake to be given to him and promised he'll finish it till the end.

**73. Kumiko never understand why there must be fights, disputes and hatred in the world**

She had always thought it'll be better if they could just sit together and talk it out in peace and reconsideration. Sometimes talking is a much better form than verbal or physical arguments. But her family told her not everyone has the same thoughts as another, they differ, that's why they're called human, they have their own mind and opinion on things.

**74. Tezuka has now decided that Kumiko **_should_** stay home if that unknown man kept on tailing his sister home and dare to bang the door to his house**

Tezuka had excused himself earlier from practice to pick Kumiko up from school. Tezuka knew Kumiko didn't ask for it, but he knew that his sister must be terrified to go home alone if this kept on happening, especially when one day someone kept on banging on the door to his house. His grandfather had said that he'll teach the man a lesson or two about messing with former policeman who knew kendo but decided to leave it alone after the banging ceased. And at night, he has to let his sister sleep with him to keep her calm, since the stalking seemed to have gotten into her and made her terrified.

**75. When Kumiko saw Sanada, Yanagi and Akaya back from the camp, she quickly latches herself onto Sanada's built arm**

Sanada, sending the tremble in Kumiko's figure, nodded to Yanagi and called on the team to have a meeting to talk about this rather disturbing problem. Kumiko kept her hands latched onto Sanada's jersey all the time they walked towards the clubroom. Akaya was curious as well as worried; never had he seen Kumiko this terrified before in his life.

"He was there again, I'm lucky Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai were there with me…" Kumiko said as Yanagi looked towards the doubles partner for confirmation.

"We didn't really saw him, but we did feel like someone's watching." Marui said as Yanagi nodded and scribbled I his note.

"So you mean someone has been following you since Genichirou, Akaya and I went for the camp?" Yanagi asked as Kumiko nodded.

"Someone's been following you? Who?" Akaya said.

"I-I don't know… at first I thought I was just paranoid, but then the person kept on following me to my house and I got scared…" Kumiko said, hands still on Sanada's jersey. Sanada then gently pried Kumiko's hands off his jersey and patted her shoulder.

"Did he follow you home everyday?"

"I think so… onii-chan's been picking me up after I told him the story… but he's still there. Onii-chan said so himself."

"This is serious, you didn't tell the police or the authorities?"

"Ojii-chan told me that there hasn't been a report of a stalker in town…"

"This is serious, Genichirou." Yanagi said as Sanada nodded.

"But we didn't know who it was, we can't report it. We tried to trap him, but we failed to. And it seemed that if we went together with Miko-yan, he'll follow her when she's separated from us." Yagyuu said as Niou nodded.

"Will Tezuka pick you up today?" Kumiko nodded and Yanagi closed his book.

"We should see how this go first, we'll try to drag him to corner when we can."

**76. When Akaya learnt that it was **_his_** father that had been tailing Kumiko when he was away at Senbatsu Camp from his sister, he knew something must be done, immediately**

When both of their parents were away from home, his sister had pulled him aside to talk to him in private.

"Why do we have to talk here? Mom and dad are not home anyway." Akaya said before his sister shushed him.

"Listen, I need to tell you this. I followed dad the other day… and you really need to know about this." His sister whispered something to his ears and Akaya's eyes widened.

"What do you mean it was him that followed Kumiko home?" His sister shushed him again and told him the whole story.

"I saw him sneaking one day and got curious, I followed him and I saw him waiting at the corner of your school. School was over so I waited, then I saw Kumiko walked out after saying goodbye to your teammates. And then he started following her. I kept on tailing him and he followed Kumiko back to her house. Did she say anything to you?"

"When we got back from the camp and met the others, Kumiko stuck herself on fukubucchou. I never seen her so terrified like that, then we talked about it in the clubroom. So it was that bastard old man…" Akaya growled, tightening his fists.

"I don't know how he knew Kumiko, but maybe he saw her with you somewhere before and decided to follow her. Better be careful, I don't want anything to happen to Kumiko-chan."

"I'll kill that man…"

"Don't be stupid, 'Kaya. You might need to talk about this with the others so they can plan what to do."

"… You're right… thanks, nee-chan, for telling."

"I don't want someone who doesn't have to do with it to be involved, especially Kumiko-chan. She's a nice girl, if he manage to do something to her… he'll be in for it." Akaya's sister said, cracking her knuckles.

"You're right. I'll make a call to Yanagi-senpai about this."

**77. One day, after tennis practice and Kumiko had taken a step out from the gate, she was attacked**

It was sudden; someone pulled her jersey and grabbed her neck strangling her, she tried screaming but a hand covered her mouth. Kumiko tried to break free from her captor's hold but she's losing her breath since her captor is tightening his grip on her neck.

"Every…one…" Kumiko choked as she tried to keep her eyes open. Suddenly she saw a figure dashed towards her and punched her captors and she fell to the ground, not before someone grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Open you eyes, Miko-yan. You're safe now." Kumiko felt someone touched her forehead and saw Yagyuu standing in front of her.

"You bastard!" Kumiko heard Akaya yelled and saw the boy standing over a crouching man.

"You called yourself a parent? What do you think you're doing to Kumiko?" Akaya yelled as the man stood up.

"Akaya, stop it." The man then tried to run and before he could, Sanada was there and twisted his arms. The man the growled and Kumiko rubbed her eyes and coughed once again.

"Drink some water. Take deep breaths." Yagyuu instructed as Kumiko did what Yagyuu told her to do.

"Just leave this to Sanada and Yanagi. Hey brat, get back here." Kirihara then reluctantly went back and quickly walked towards Kumiko who is now leaning against Jackal, still drinking.

"You okay Kumiko?" Kumiko nodded and slowly stood up.

"Easy there." Marui said, holding onto Kumiko's arm.

"Sorry about my old man, he's not right on the head." Akaya said as Kumiko stared at him.

"He's your father, Kirihara-kun…?"

"Yeah…"

**78. Yukimura had gotten the news from Yanagi and definitely wasn't pleased at it.**

Yukimura had called Kumiko to ask how she's doing and Kumiko had to explain all that happened to Yukimura and full in details. Yukimura then had called Akaya to make sure he's not injured. More to say, Akaya and Kumiko got a lot to explain to their still unconvinced captain.

**79. Kirihara and his sister had come to apologize to Kumiko's house after what happened**

Kumiko had opened the door and was curious why would the Kirihara siblings come here together and was now worried if something had happened. Kirihara quickly dismissed her thought and asked if they could come in and Ayana was more than happy to see the Kirihara siblings unharmed.

"Is there something we can help?" Kumiko asked.

"No… we just wanted to apologize…" Apologize?

"Yeah, for our father. He's been following you all the time and we only knew it only few days ago, sorry about that." Kumiko's grandfather then snorted in disgust.

"Why should both of you apologize for him anyway? That was his actions, not yours. Nobody will blame you." Kunikazu said.

"We just wanted to say sorry, it's part of our fault he followed Kumiko-chan. And thank you for the hospitality you've given us." Kirihara's sister said.

"Anytime, dear. But how is your father now?"

"He was jailed for violence and assault attempt, at home and outside. And mom decided she's had enough and left us…" Kumiko's eyes widened and her mother gasped. The living room then was filled with silence.

"But the old man isn't going to go back to us anyway." Akaya said, earning a jab on the stomach from his sister.

"We're okay, really. Since I'm already old enough, I'll be taking care of him here."

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth." Kumiko smiled, seeing the Kirihara siblings bickering and Tezuka nodded.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to come."

"Thank you very much, Tezuka-san."

"Later, Kumiko."

"See you tomorrow, Kirihara-kun!"

**80. All was well now, better than before anyway**

"So, how about we have our slumber party at Akaya's house now?"

"Bucchou! Don't make a sudden decision!"

"I already asked you sister, she said that it's fine."

"… that devil…"

"It'll be fun, I never tried slumber party before. By what Renji told me when all of you had one at Genichirou's house, it seemed interesting."

"If what bucchou meant by interesting is waking up at 5AM then yes…"

"It was interesting… but fukubucchou's grandfather wouldn't let me do anything unless I play shougi with him… I'm not my ojii-chan, I'm not that good…"

"Genichirou did say you were letting everything out by swinging his kendo stick."

"It's nice. I almost hit Marui-senpai though."

"That was dangerous! I thought I'm gonna die!"

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**

**I want to have pairpuri DVD too... I already have the dorama for the AtobexTezuka, FujixYuuta and OoishixEiji... **

**I want AkutsuxAkaya! I wanna see Aka-chan!**

**I want the pairpuri DVD and pairpuri book... Shin Tenipuri and all books related to Tenipuri! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Prince of Tennis, Konomi-sensei does!**

**But Kumiko is mine xP**

_**

* * *

Did You Know -4-**_

**81. There was a time where Kumiko needs to have plenty of rest, or hibernation as her team puts it**

And that time will be when the weather turned colder, so it's mostly be autumn or Winter. Kumiko will come to school with half-lidded eyes and half the strength she used to have. Yanagi had made a list of what should be watched from Kumiko, since her abilities at that time are half of what it used to be. It's like Kumiko turning into that always sleeping volley player of Hyoutei's, Kumiko will suddenly yawn and curled up on the bench and sleep, despite how cold it was on the outdoor courts. Yukimura finds it cute though, it made her look more like a kitten, he said.

"A snappy kitten…" Niou muttered, he remembered that Kumiko almost bit his arm when he tried to wake her up from her nap. Jackal then joined the rest of the regulars with a still sleepy Kumiko holding his hand.

"… I'm sleepy…"

"Kumiko, 20 laps."

"Yes fukubucchou…" Kumiko said as she rubbed her eyes while she started running.

**82. Niou and Marui is the duo who will be glad to bully those that they see fit**

Especially the tennis club members, who were jealous of her ability to become a regular and started bullying her. Of course, they would always do it after they had gotten permission from their captain, who was more than happy to let them after he got the whole information. Sometimes, Yukimura will step in the pranks too, but it'll only be done if the bullying has gone over the line of patience Yukimura had drawn, which is pretty big.

**83. Kumiko's contact numbers revolve around Rikkai and the tennis players she knew**

She actually doesn't have that much. The only female numbers she has are Tachibana An and Chitose Miyuki. And the rest of the numbers in her phone are the Rikkai regulars, her family of course, Kawamura's, Yuuta's, Ooishi's and Atobe's. And she uses e-mail to contact with Shiraishi.

Tezuka could be seen checking her phone without her notice. He wouldn't be surprised if his teammates and hers' numbers will be in her phone, her family is a must. Tezuka knew she is close with the youngest Fuji, he also asked Atobe to watch over her so it wouldn't be a surprise if she has his. But Shiraishi? Even though it's just the e-mail contact, he's curious. Tezuka remembered that Shiraishi is a health maniac, perhaps Kumiko occasionally asked for recommendation, but since he knew Shiraishi is a nice guy, he'll let it be.

"Onii-chan! Put my phone down!" Oops, he's been found out.

**84. Her teammates say that Kumiko never got her senses stolen by Yukimura, but at one time, she did, they just didn't know**

Kumiko sometimes resort to her feeling to play, but one time, she wasn't in a good condition and got her senses stolen from her. Kumiko then resorted in her instinct to play and manage to continue until the last game. Kumiko fainted after that since she was too tired and woke up back on her bed with her brother frowning at her, certainly not pleased to see her bad condition in which she had hid it from him.

**85. Yanagi had made sure to strengthen Kumiko's physical abilities**

Because even though she got the skills, her physical abilities are her greatest downfall. Kumiko need more strength on her shoulders as well as for her wrists. He had noted that Kumiko's arms seemed to lack strength when Sanada's FuuRunKanZan threw her racket away. Yanagi had decided to give a heaver weight on Kumiko's power wrists. Her teammates pitied her though, seeing Kumiko struggling to cope with her new wrist weights. Kumiko could certainly feel an upcoming stiffness on her shoulder if she doesn't get used to it soon. Kumiko doesn't really like weight training, but if it meant that her racket wouldn't get thrown away anymore she'll go with it.

**86. Kumiko wonders how it feels to have a pet**

Seeing Echizen having a cat made Kumiko feel a little jealous. And seeing his younger sister mulling over a pet isn't a good picture for Tezuka. Kumiko knew she wouldn't be able to have a pet since she couldn't take good care of it so she gives up on it. Echizen, seeing Kumiko's troubles, told her he wouldn't mind if she plays with his cat. Kumiko loves playing with Ryoma's cat, so does Karupin. Whenever Karupin saw Kumiko, she'd come to her and rubbed herself around her feet, asking for attention, which Kumiko gladly give to the Siamese cat.

Tezuka sighed; finally able to ease his mind about Kumiko's wants for pet, but felt a bit jealous of the attention his sister gives to Karupin. But seeing Kumiko's big smile is worth the sacrifice.

**87. Kumiko is the only girl people knew that Ryoma tolerates and appreciates**

Because Kumiko is the only girl Echizen knew who had good skill in tennis. And since Karupin likes her, he has no other choice. And also both of them also knew how it is to be pressured by people better than them. Sometimes they texted each other, asking how their game goes and Kumiko would sometimes ask how Karupin is doing. Echizen could see upcoming harm if he kept too close to Kumiko though, all that glare the Rikkai team members are giving him started to scare him, not that he admit it, he'd better die than to admit he's scared.

Echizen also appreciates Kumiko because she's not like other girls, screaming at him and all that. Kumiko knew how silence sometimes works much better than conversation. And he appreciates that, now if only he could stop his old man from nosing and asking who she is, especially since Karupin loves her so much.

**88. Tezuka occasionally found a time to pick Kumiko up from school**

And Tezuka admits, being stared at by Rikkai tennis club members is not exactly comfortable.

"Onii-chan!" Tezuka felt someone crashed to him and smiled, patting his sister's head. Kumiko looked up at him and smiled before letting him go, Tezuka noticed that the tennis club members stared at him even more, maybe its because the Seigaku jersey he's wearing.

"You never came here before! What's today's occasion?"

"Do you still have practice going on?"

"Well, not exactly… no."

"I thought I'd come and pick you up." Kumiko is clearly happy with what Tezuka said because she hugged him once again before telling him to wait and dashed towards Yukimura who is now smiling at him. Tezuka watched as Kumiko asked something to Yukimura and beamed after receiving a nod from Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Tezuka saw his sister dashed towards the clubhouse and walked out with her tennis bag.

"Let's go home, nii-chan!" Kumiko said, taking Tezuka's hand and pulled him towards the gate while Tezuka smiled at his sister's childish act.

**89. The Rikkai regulars finds it interesting, to see Kumiko bickering with her older brother just because she wanted to go out with them**

"Remember to look at your phone."

"Yes."

"Remember to call if you come back late so I could pick you up."

"Yes."

"Remember to be careful and stay close to your teammates."

"It's not that I'd get lost in the station…"

"Remember to-…" Before Tezuka could finish his sentence, Kumiko glared at him.

"I'll be fine onii-chan, I'll call you if anything happened to me. Now, can I leave? Bucchou and the others are waiting for me." Kumiko said, tapping her foot.

"Well, we don't mind watching her bicker a little more." Niou teased before was silenced by Kumiko's glare.

"Let her go, Kunimitsu. Trust your sister, and her teammates are there with her." Ayana said as Tezuka sighed.

"Yes, kaa-san."

"Thanks kaa-chan! I'll be leaving now!" Kumiko said as she left with her teammates and after they closed the door, Tezuka let out a big sigh.

"Kunimitsu, trust Kumiko. And don't you trust her teammates too? They'll take good care of her, anyways, it's only for a day, you don't expect her to always stay home right? She has her own friends to play with. Now, why don't we drink tea to clear your mind?" His grandfather said.

"Yes, ojii-san."

**90. One time, Akaya was found in an accessory store holding few colorful ribbons**

"What are you buying that for, Akaya?" Yukimura asked, smiling.

"B-Bucchou! How did you… and everyone too!" Akaya was certainly surprised to see his teammates there in front of the store, but when he looked at them once more, someone seemed to be missing.

"Kumiko went home early, she said she has something to do. If she's the one you're looking for." Yanagi said as Akaya unknowingly let out a sigh of relieve.

"So those are for Kumiko after all!"

And after that, Akaya was sure he's going to die of embarrassment from his senpais teasing and questions. And he was sure how Kumiko seemed to think something is up isn't helping his plan for giving her a surprise birthday present.

**91. Kumiko always dismisses a bubbling feeling she had when she's talking animatedly with Kirihara**

Kumiko had always thought that she's just happy talking to Kirihara, but sometimes this bubbly feeling involves her heartbeat getting faster and her face getting warmer. She's definitely confused now, and she doesn't think talking about this with her brother will help either. What to do?

**92. Kumiko is thinking of playing drums one day**

Niou and Marui had laughed, since they thought her height isn't helping her to sit behind the drums while Yukimura said to focus on her violin first. Kirihara thought it's cool if she could, but said that she already play enough instruments while Yanagi advices to relax a bit and think it through. Sanada doesn't have anything to say in it, saying that she's being silly.

**93. Kumiko could make a zoo out of her dolls one day, her grandfather said**

She got cats, dogs, birds as well as other animals and Atobe gave her a teddy bear on her birthday. Kumiko thought it's okay, since she won't be lonely in her room. But her grandfather said sooner or later she'll have to grow up and leave her dolls behind, and Kumiko fears when that time comes. She couldn't really leave all her dolls behind, especially if those dolls are the dolls of her teammates and her friends.

**94. Tezuka is really in need to keep his fear at bay, especially the fear of Kumiko dating someone**

Seeing Kumiko chatting happily with either Echizen or Kirihara isn't helping either. But he can reassure if it was Echizen, since both of them thought of each other as comrades who understood one another and animal lover. But if its with that Kirihara, now that he should fear. He knew of Kirihara's rather fondness to his sister and it doesn't help if Kumiko is also fond of the boy since both of them hangs out with each other and are best friends.

Maybe he should take an aspirin, this thoughts are not good for his upcoming headaches.

**95. Kumiko wonders what it would be like, living as a boy**

Niou was about to comment on that before Yagyuu quickly covered his partner's mouth with his hand, afraid of Niou's upcoming inappropriate comments. Marui just said he won't have to worry about his weight like girls do while Jackal said he won't worry about sports and sweats. Yukimura said she'll probably have more energy while Sanada didn't quite know what to say. Kirihara, like Sanada, didn't really know what to say but he did comment about Kumiko won't change much if she became a boy since she hung out with the team members. And Yanagi said it'll be the best if she doesn't think about such things.

Well, what can you say? Kumiko's curious about everything.

**96. Kumiko and Akaya are definitely terrified when Yukimura had gone to his 'mother hen' mode**

Because in the end, they'll be the victims of Yukimura's pampering. They'll be treated like babies as Yukimura pinches their cheeks, nose or either protected them from Sanada who told them to run laps. When Sanada saw Yukimura in that mode, he'll decide it's better to leave him alone and focus on the rest of the regulars. Yanagi told both of them to go on with it until Yukimura's satisfied because he knew the rest of the regulars won't be able to stop their captain. Both Akaya and Kumiko had talked to each other at the bench, where Yukimura had told them to stay and be 'good children and don't listen to whatever Sanada told them to do'. Apparently, sometimes this mode comes when Yukimura and Sanada have an argument, or when Sanada disagrees with Yukimura's decision.

Both Akaya and Kumiko thought that it's not fair that they have to miss all practice just because of their bucchou and fukubucchou's small argument over something. Both of them nodded to each other and decided to confront of them after practice. When the time comes, indeed it seemed that Yukimura and Sanada are having small argument since they kept on ignoring one another, but since the two youngest members couldn't help it anymore, they scolded their senpais. Telling them it's not fair if they have to miss practice just because both of them are arguing with each other. After few minutes of rants, Kumiko and Akaya saw both Yukimura and Sanada have this amused expression in their eyes.

"So?" They asked. Yukimura and Sanada looked at each other and nodded, sending both Kirihara and Kumiko high-fiving each other. The rest of the members watch in amazement as well as amusement since they never tried to even try being a bridge between their bucchou and fukubucchou, afraid of cold and harsh death waiting for them.

"Well, after all, they are the children, right? What Yukimura told them about being his children are not that far off from reality." Yanagi said as everyone nodded, seeing Yukimura once again ruffling Kumiko and Akaya's hair while Sanada watched while trying to hold his own smile and pride showing in his face.

**97. Kumiko played violin, a little bit of piano as well as shamisen (courtesy of her grandfather who wanted her to learn a traditional Japanese music)**

Kumiko practices when she's on holiday, or when she had some time off of tennis. One time, Atobe had organized a party where the tennis teams that had competed together in the prefectural tournament. Rikkai was also invited to attend to the party, but Kumiko seemingly to have received a separate invitation, but to the same party nonetheless. The team had decided to go to the party together, but Kumiko had said she had to come alone since she has to talk to Atobe first. The team was curious, but decided they'll know what Kumiko had to do in the party.

Well, they were certainly surprised to see Kumiko on the stage with her violin. Atobe had told them that he also has few of his father's friends attending the party. And since she knew Kumiko hated being looked down upon, it'll be only suitable if she showed them what she could do and the team couldn't agree more and was impressed by Kumiko's violin play that sounded so strong and determined, just like how Kumiko feels and it definitely left an impression to all people who were attending the party.

**98. Kumiko has close bonds with other team's fellow first years**

Like Aoi Kentarou from Rokakku, Tachibana An from Fudoumine and Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku. She's not that close with Shitenhouji's Kintarou, since she thought that he might be a skillful tennis player, but she never liked his tendencies to compare anything to a manga and also his loud voice.

It's like having a first year guild, they could say their complaints about their seniors and something like that, it's interesting.

**99. When Kumiko heard the team was invited to go to a U-17 camp, Kumiko declined and wished to stay back**

Saying that she doesn't think she'll get along well since the camp will be full of high scholars. Kirihara and Marui had tried to persuade her and Yukimura came to her rescue by telling them to respect her decision. She then told them she'd be watching over the tennis club, or at least her fellow first years if the second of third won't listen to her. The team were still trying to convince Kumiko to join them, but when Yanagi had tell them the possibility it might be dangerous for Kumiko to come -since she's the only girl and that place might be full of high scholars despite they might have few more middle scholars invited- they decided to left Kumiko with the exception if she'd tell them if something goes terribly wrong, which she promised them to.

**100. You might see Kumiko walking casually to the U-17 camp, even though she declined the invitation**

And that's because after she had finished her tennis practice at school -at the same day where she had sent her team off for the U-17 camp- she was confronted by a messenger, giving her a sealed envelope and quickly left. Kumiko was confused at the content of the envelope, but decided to put it in her bag and get home first before her parents got worried for her.

Kumiko had forgotten about the envelope before she decided to tidy her bag and once again found the mysterious envelope. Kumiko put it aside and continued to organize her disoriented bag and let out a relieved sigh before once again spotting the seemingly innocent sealed envelope.

'_To Ms. Tezuka Kumiko'_ was written elegantly on the front. Kumiko carefuly tore it open and pulled out a piece of letter. Kumiko open the letter and started reading it.

"We took notice of your absence in the camp and wasn't surprised to see it considering that if you come, you will be the only female member and it would be dangerous to do so in the midst of all the high scholars. Your team must have realized this too or your absence was of your will. But if you are interested to come, our gates and courts are open for you. Take this entrance card and you can come and go as you please.

Sincerely, coach Kurobe Yukio."

Kumiko looked towards the envelope and pulled out a card and smiled to herself.

"Maybe I'll be seeing everyone sooner than I thought."

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**

**I've finally reached 100!**

**Now I can just choose one to make a one-shot...**


End file.
